This invention relates to a power supply construction, and particularly to a power supply unit suitable for incorporation into a compact point of sale console or similar computerized device.
A point of sale terminal has been developed incorporating a keyboard, video display, computer processor, and peripherals such as a printer and disk drive. It would be desirable to have a reduced size power supply capable of supplying power to the components of the system, adaptable to different power sources, and capable of reliable operation in spite of power failures and widely fluctuating supply voltage.